


Molt

by pencilguin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: Kon visits Tim at his new place after his return. His new identity might need some getting used to, so they end up revisiting the old one.





	Molt

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote in 2016, more than two years ago, but which never saw the light of day (until I posted it on Tumblr this spring). It's not beta read and I apologize for that. But I still like it, so here you go, at last.

“So … nice Batcave you’ve got down there. Robincave. Red Robin Cave? Or do you still call it your ‘nest’?”

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t decided yet, actually. Adding that to the list.”

Conner curiously looked around him while they walked through the entrance hall and up the stairs. “And nice apartment, too. Although I’m surprised that the CEO of Wayne Enterprises doesn’t have his own manor yet.” He smirked at Tim. “How modest of you.”

“Very funny. Besides, I thought I’d wait until my brother has figured out whether he can kick me out of the company or not before making any bigger investments.”

They had arrived in what appeared to be Tim’s bedroom-slash-dressing-room, and Conner stopped and leaned on the doorframe while he watched his best friend start peeling off his costume; unlatching the cowl and cape and removing the utility belts.

“So,” he asked. “What’s with the costume? Do you think the demon spawn will step back and let you be Robin again when he’s busy taking over his father’s company?”

“I doubt it,” he heard Tim’s voice coming through crumpled layers of fabric. “Besides … I think it’s doing him good, working with Dick. Making him slightly less of a psychopath, you know.” Conner didn’t miss the bitter undertone, although Tim was doing a pretty good job at trying to hide it. Conner watched him in sad silence for a moment before he spoke again.

“So you’re staying Red Robin now. Alright. Gonna take some time to get used to that, though. There’s so much that I missed while—“

Tim froze. Conner quickly caught himself.

“—You know, the whatever.” He watched Tim’s shoulders relax, and as he turned around to face Conner, the sad expression was there, but softened. “I heard you changed your costume while I was gone. Wish I could have seen it.”

Tim’s cheeks turned a faint pink. “Yeah, I … I kinda changed it because of you. Your colors. Kind of.” The pink intensified as he saw the grin that appeared on Conner’s face.

“That’s so sweet of you, I’m touched.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Conner.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“You know,” Tim said suddenly, “I’ve got it here actually, if you want to see it.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Just wait here. Take a seat.”

Tim disappeared into the dressing room and Conner walked over to his bed and sat down. He couldn’t see what Tim was doing, but judging by the sound his Robin outfit seemed to be buried in the deepest, farthest corner of Tim’s closet.

“Fair warning,” a voice said from the next room, “I’m pretty sure I wasn’t done growing when I stopped wearing this suit so it’s probably …” The voice trailed off. Conner watched the doorway in silent amusement, until Tim finally stepped out.

It looked surprisingly similar to the Red Robin outfit, albeit unmistakably Robin, with the familiar “R” on his chest. A red and black suit, the yellow utility belt, black boots and gloves. The inside of the black cape was yellow. No more green, Conner noticed. No excessive belts, and, thankfully, no cowl hiding the soft, jet-black hair. Just the black domino mask covering his eyes, but not the brows that wrinkled into a frown.

Tim suddenly became awkwardly aware of his arms but didn’t know what to do with them, so after nervously gesturing at himself for a moment he decided to cross them in front of his chest and asked, “so. What do you think?”

“Interesting,” Conner replied. “More streamlined design. Fits nicely, too.”

“Yeah, it’s … it _is_ a bit too small in some places by now. Though I doubt I’ll get much bigger than this.”

Conner chuckled. “You actually look tiny again. That cowl makes you look a lot older … The colors are better, too. I never liked the green. Besides, I don’t think green’s your color, Timmy.”

“You didn’t like it?” Tim looked at him with surprise, lowering his arms.

“Not really. Always reminded me of Kryptonite.”

A grin appeared on Tim’s face, and he stepped towards Conner, who was still sitting on his bed. “Aww. So I was your Kryptonite, huh?”

He leaned down towards Conner and put his arms around his neck, resting his knees on the bed on either side of him, and sat down on his thighs. Conner’s mouth bloomed into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Tim’s hips and said, “You still are.”


End file.
